Of Vulcans, Wizards, And Candy
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is accidentally transported through space and time, to land on the Enterprise. Albus introduces Spock to sherbert lemons, and meets the Klingons. Minerva Mcgonagall will appear later, so will feature Minerva and Albus as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Of Vulcans, Wizards and Candy

Chapter One

_Not to be taken seriously. ;) Some characters may be a little out of character, I'm just having fun with them. ;)_

_A Star Trek Original Series and Harry Potter Crossover, Nooooo ! Please don't run away screaming, come back ! At least try it. ;) Will feature Albus and Minerva later, my main ship, and I will continue writing MMAD. :)_

_Standard disclaimer stuff - I don't own anything, but I wish I did. ;) Leave your sanity at the door on the way in. ;)_

James T Kirk, Captain of the Starship Enterprise, and Doctor Leonard McCoy, also known as Bones, were strolling together along one of the passages of the Enterprise deep in conversation. So intense was their talk about their continued mission to explore where no human had gone before, that they failed to hear the loud pop just a few feet behind them.

Suddenly Kirk felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me ..." said a gentle unfamiliar voice, "Would you mind telling me where exactly I am ?"

"What the blazes ?" Kirk gasped as he swung round.

Before them stood a tall thin man who looked both extremely ancient and yet eternally youthful. He had long silver hair and an even longer silver beard, his eyes were a bright sparkling blue, and he wore long flowing robes of a rich midnight blue adorned with sparkling silver and gold stars and moons. On top of his head was a tall pointed hat, also bedecked with shimmering stars and moons. Half moon glasses were perched precariously on the tip of a long crooked nose.

Kirk and McCoy's mouths fell open in astonishment, then the captains hand slammed against the communications relay on the wall, "Intruder alert ! Security to deck three !" He commanded.

"I assure you I mean no harm ..." The old man said softly, "It's just ... you see ... I'm not quite sure where exactly I am, or indeed how I got here ... it is all most odd ..."

McCoy was gazing at the stranger with an odd look in his eyes, almost as though he was wandering in long ago childhood memories. "Like something out of a story book ..." He murmured.

"Bones ?" Kirk queried.

The Doctor shook himself, and tried to return to the world of spaceships and reality. "Nothing Jim."

Kirk shot him a curious look, and then turned to the twinkly eyed old man who stood gazing at him curiously. "How did you get onto my ship ? Did the Klingons send you ?" He asked.

"Ah so we are at sea then ? The old man asked, "I assume it is night time since I don't see any water ... a most curious ship if you will permit me to say so ..."

"Perhaps I should take him to sickbay and perform a psychiatric evaluation ..." McCoy murmured in Kirk's ear.

The tall strangely dressed man spoke again, "But I have forgotten my manners gentlemen, I do beg your pardon for my rudeness in not introducing myself sooner. I am Albus Dumbledore." Albus gave a courteous half bow and raised his tall pointed hat, then proffered his wizened hand. "And your names are ?"

Seeming half disbelieving McCoy shook Albus' hand and introduced himself as "Doctor Leonard McCoy at your service Sir." Being of southern origin the good doctor was certainly not going to be outdone in good manners and courtesy. When Kirk glared at him, McCoy nudged his friend in the ribs and snapped "Jim, where are your manners ?"

The captain's even more fiercesome glare was interrupted by the arrival of two red shirted security guards, who rounded the corner with phasers drawn and set to stun. As they ran towards the group of three, the younger one whispered uneasily to his companion, "You know I heard that the guy in the red shirt always gets it ..."

"Nonsence !" The older man snapped, "That's just a space myth !"

"Fascinating ..." Albus muttered, his half moon glasses gleaming with curiosity as he noticed the phasers. "I assume those are your wands ? They really are most unusual ... May I ?" Albus beamed at the nonplussed security guard and reached out his hand to examine the phaser.

"Now then laddie keep your cool." The older guard warned, as the young man's finger tightened on the trigger. "Now then Sir, please don't touch the phasers, wouldn't want you to get hurt." He added directing a firm no nonsence gaze at Albus.

"I understand, however I assure you that I have arrived here entirely by accident, and that I mean you no harm." Albus said softly, then turning to the Captain said quietly. "I understand your caution Sir, but perhaps if you would permit me to explain ?"

Kirk sighed, he had a strong instinct for anything which might create chaos or trouble on his beloved Enterprise, and his instinct was positively screaming that this innocuous looking old man was in some way going to create utter havoc. "Very well." He said curtly, "If you would accompany me to the briefing room." As they strode towards the turbo lift Kirk gestured to the security guards to follow them.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Well this is my first ever piece of fanfic incorporating the Star Trek characters, please review and let me know how I did. **_

_**I'm not really sure how many chapters there will be, or where the plot is going, or if there even is a plot, it's really just a 'suspend logic, insane, rather random' story. I do have plans to have Minerva make an appearance later on. I guess a lot is dependant on whether people like this story enough to want me to continue it, so if you do like it please review. ;) **_

_**This chapter is really to try and build the story, I tried to make it funny but I'm really not sure I succeeded. It feels so odd to write something other than Harry Potter, but this wish to combine the trek characters with the Harry Potter characters has been eating at me for years, espeicially Spock and Dumbledore. It's really Kamai6 who inspired me to finally have a go, so thanks for that. :) Kirk, Spock and MCoy were my first fandom, and if I had been writing fanfic then, they surely would have been about them, I am however not good on the technical stuff so sorry for any errors. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Flashback to Several Hours Earlier_

Albus Dumbledore was lost in his musings, humming contentedly to himself as he strolled among the highland mountains not far from Minerva McGonagall's summer cottage, nestled deep in a half secret highland glen. The smell of the purple heather, and the fresh mountain air had lulled him into a relaxed state of daydreaming blissfully about all the wonderful things he and Minerva could do this summer. It was due to this that he failed to notice the skies darkening, failed to feel the first drops of rain on his skin.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder, the skies opened and within minutes Albus was drenched to the skin. The storm rolled around the mountains, flash after flash of lightning striking the sodden ground. All Albus' attempts to shield himself from the weather failed, soaked and freezing cold he decided to apparate back to Minerva's cottage. He knew there was an element of risk in apparating during such a severe storm, there had been a particularly unpleasant case where a wizard had ended up with two of his legs appearing in a completely different place to the rest of him. Albus, however was confidant that all would be well - after all he was extremely expeirienced at apparating.

Albus focused all his attention on the destination he wished to reach. Just as the spell took effect a bolt of lightning streaked towards him striking at his robe, in which there nestled the time turner which had spent the last few days forgotten in the deepest pocket of his robes. As Albus faded from the scene with a faint pop, the tip of the lightning struck the very pocket in which the time turner lay.

Everything seemed to shiver slightly as though the fabric of space and time had shifted in some way, and Albus was aware that something had gone horribly wrong, as he felt himself pulled in all directions as bolts of multi coloured light surged around him. As colours swirled around him Albus felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, the breath sucked from his lungs, his last thoughts of Minerva. Just as he drew what he thought was his final breath, there was a loud pop and he landed with a bump on a smooth metal surface in a very strange place indeed.

_End Flashback_

The three men sat in the briefing room of the Enterprise, Kirk and McCoy sat in hard chairs at the long table. Albus had refused the offer of a seat on one of the briefing room chairs, noting with some distaste how uncomfortably hard they looked. Instead he had insisted upon conjuring himself a soft chintz covered armchair, which he now lounged in giving a deceptive impression of being completely at ease. In reality he was still trying to analyse the situation, and those around him.

Kirk was silently seething, mostly at the unintended slight to his ship, _'Weren't the Enterprise's seats good enough for this strange old man ?' _Glancing up Kirk noticed Albus' sparkling blue eyes fixed on him, and he shifted uncomfortably under their gaze which seemed almost to know what he was thinking, and to find it mildly amusing. This unusual sensation of discomfort enraged Kirk even further, _'Damm it this was his ship, he was captain of it, and he was dammed if he'd let some crazy old man make him feel like an academy freshman again.' _

McCoy's first reaction to the armchair's sudden appearance had been to wonder, "How the blue blazes did you do that ?"

To which Albus had answered that it was magic of course. Then seeing the expression of disbelieving bewilderment on McCoy's face, and realising that he was among muggles, had added the explanation that he was a wizard.

To which McCoy had said almost triumphantly that he knew it !

It was at that point that Kirk almost began to wonder whether Bones had been the best choice for ship's surgeon after all. Kirk was convinced that whatever the old man had done it most certainly was not magic, and that there must be some other explanation. Wizards did not exist unless in children's stories and old legends. However he decided not to argue the point at the moment, but to focus on the more important subject of why this Dumbledore person was here.

Aware of the captain's suspicious gaze upon him, and the security men hovering by the door, Albus began his explanation of how he had arrived on the Enterprise. As Albus continued his story Kirk's fingers tapped impatiently on the table, _'All this nonsence about magic, were they really expected to believe this ?'_

Once Albus' explanation was finished, Kirk proceeded to question him about such things as, How he had managed to transport onto the ship without setting off the security alert, and, where was his ship, which was presumably hidden by a very powerful cloak. Albus grew more and more mystified by Kirk's questions, and very slightly impatient, after all he had done his best to explain, and he would now very much like to know where exactly he was.

To Kirk's final question about cloaks, an irate Albus responded that he failed to see what his clothing had to do with anything !

A remark which effectively silenced Kirk as he exchanged slightly confused glances with McCoy. Albus meanwhile was intensely engaged in unwrapping a sherbert lemon, a device he often used in times of stress or anger. Within seconds of popping the sweet into his mouth, his eyes had regained their customary benign twinkle as he reminded himself that he was dealing with muggles, and muggles often found magic confusing at first.

"Gentlemen I do understand that it is worrying for you to have a stranger suddenly appear on your ship, however I have done my utmost to answer your questions ... even when I have not fully understood them ... if only Arthur Weasley were here ... he has great knowledge of muggles you know ...but I digress ... I have as I say answered all of your questions and now I would very much like some answers of my own." Albus tone was soft, but held a slight note of command which Kirk noticed at once.

_'So this Dumbledore is used to commanding others then ...' _Kirk thought, and filed the information away for later use, then glancing at McCoy saw the quizzically raised eyebrow and knew his friend had also registered the same information. "Very well, Mr Dumbledore, what is it you wish to know ?" Kirk asked.

"Well I should very much like to know where I am ? I was trying to return to Minerva's cottage as I said, and this is clearly not there, nor any other place which I recognise either." Albus answered.

"You are on the Starship Enterprise of the United Federation of Planets." The Captain answered, unable to keep the hint of pride from his voice.

"I beg your pardon ?" A bemused Albus gasped. "I am on a what ?"

"The Starship Enterprise." Kirk stated firmly.

McCoy glanced at the old man next to him, he really did look completely baffled and the doctor couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He found something strangely likeable in this Albus Dumbledore. "You do realise that you are on a spaceship don't you ?" He said gently.

Albus' fluffy white eyebrows shot upwards and for a minute or two he was reduced to stunned silence, as the doctor gazed at him anxiously and wondered if he would have to sedate this rather pleasant old man. Just as McCoy was about to suggest a trip to sickbay, Albus asked, "So we are on the way to the moon then ?" Albus vaguely recalled hearing Arthur Weasley talking about how muggles had gone to the moon once, he never had been that interested in space travel, but had listened politely to an excited Arthur and remembered that it had happened sometime in the 1960s. "I must have gone back in time somehow ..." He muttered to himself.

Now it was the turn of Kirk and McCoy to look baffled, but eventually they managed to explain to Albus what the Enterprise was, and about it's mission of exploration.

"Fascinating ... fascinating ..." Albus murmured.

McCoy chuckled and turning to Kirk queried, "Reminds you of someone doesn't he ?"

Before Kirk could respond, Albus asked, "What year is it ?"

"Perhaps I had better take this one Jim." McCoy said swiftly, as he noted the well hidden signs of stress on Albus' face. "You are in the 23rd century." He told Albus.

"Merlin's Beard !" Albus gasped horrified. "However did that happen ?" Not many things astonished Albus Dumbledore, but this certainly did. How on earth was he to get back to his own time ? And what about Minerva ? She would be worried sick, or would she even know he was gone, would time pass in his own time or ... ? It may have been a simple matter for Albus to deal with time turners and going back or forward in time by a few hours, but to travel in time over centuries was an entirely different matter.

"What year are you from ?" McCoy asked gently, he was beginning to feel increasingly sorry for Albus, who had turned rather white and was struggling to unwrap a sherbert lemon with fingers which shook very slightly.

"1975." Albus answered, his voice trembling. For several minutes he sat with head bowed staring at the partially wrapped candy in his hand.

All was silent in the briefing room as even Kirk began to feel a little sorry for Albus, though he still felt he was trouble, and with his main concern being his ship and the safety of it's crew remained suspicious. At last McCoy spoke, "What a marvellous adventure though ..." Somehow it just seemed the right thing to say, and McCoy could never quite figure out why.

"Indeed ... Indeed ..." Albus murmured, his face brightening a little. "Just think I am quite probably the first wizard in space."

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Writing this chapter was so hard, and I thought this story would be a nice fun story to write, not too difficult. *sighs* ;) I hope I got all the dates and things correct, I tried to check them. I hope the story will really get going and become funnier in the next chapter, now I have all the setting the scene stuff out of the way, my original intent was just to place Albus on the enterprise without all this explanation, but I just couldn't do it. ;)**_

_**So erm, please reward this hard work with reviewing. ;) Pretty please with chocolate sprinkles on. :D Next chapter Spock hears that Albus is on board, and Kirk is mystified by Spock's reaction. **_

_**I wonder if they have Christmas on the Enterprise ? Anyway Merry Christmas everyone. :) I decided to set this story in 1975, so that we wouldn't have to worry about Harry and Voldemort and things while Albus has fun in space. :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Captain Kirk had rather against his better judgement agreed to provide Albus with quarters, and to allow him a relatively free run of the Enterprise. This was mostly due to Doctor McCoy - who seemed to view Albus as harmless. Kirk wasn't sure he agreed with this view, but Starfleet did believe in tolerance to all life forms, even eccentrically dressed old men who claimed to be able to do magic.

Kirk's suspicions about Albus remained though, and this was why he was now on the bridge talking to his first officer Spock about Albus' appearance on his ship.

"He claims he is from the mid twentieth century Spock ... I'm not sure that I believe him ..." Kirk said.

"Indeed Captain ?" Spock answered, his face expressionless as normal. The captain had already told him of Albus' explanation of how he came to be on board the Enterprise.

"Yes Mr Spock, from 1975 to be exact. Can you find any reference to him on the ship's computer ?" Kirk asked.

"I will need his name Captain." Spock stated.

"Albus Dumbledore." Kirk replied.

One of Spock's eyebrows arched upwards so slightly as to be almost imperceptible. Kirk, who considered Spock to be one of his best friends noticed however, and was just about to comment, when Spock asked with forced nonchalance. "What did you say his name was Jim ?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Kirk replied, gaze fixed on Spock piercingly. Spock rarely called him Jim except in moments of extreme duress or surprise. "Do you know him Spock ?"

A moment's slight hesitation and Spock answered, "I have heard of him."

"Spock ?" Kirk pressed.

"Captain I believe the most logical course would be for me to meet with this Albus Dumbledore, I am likely to learn far more that way." The Vulcan replied.

Kirk stared at Spock curiously. Was that eagerness he heard in his voice ?

"Spock if I am to keep this ship and her crew safe, then I must know everything that you know about this man." Kirk said urgently.

"From what I have heard he is unlikely to be any danger Captain. I really think ..."

"Dammit Spock !" Kirk interrupted, "Do I have to order you to tell me ?"

A very definite hesitation this time, unwillingness even. Then in a deliberately quiet voice, one that could not be overheard, Spock answered. "My mother told me of him when I was a child. I had thought him to be a figure of legend untill today."

Kirk began to understand Spock's unwillingness to answer him now, the Vulcan always had disliked speaking of his childhood.

"Go on." Kirk commanded.

"She spoke of him as a very powerful man who could do magic ... naturally I did not believe such things, but it gave her pleasure to tell me such stories, in the way that such foolish things give humans pleasure." Spock replied, his voice full of disdain, which Kirk suspected was not entirely genuine. "According to her stories Dumbledore was wise, and a very good man, unlikely to harm anyone."

Somehow Kirk had the distinct feeling that his first officer had not told him absolutely everything.

"And now Captain I will go and speak with Dumbledore. It really is the most logical thing to do Sir." Spock said firmly.

_'Yes, definitely eagerness to meet this Dumbledore.' _kirk thought, but simply said. "Before you talk with him Spock, I still wish you to search the ship's computers for information on him." As Spock opened his mouth to protest, Kirk added, "That is an order Mr Spock."

"Yes Sir." Spock swung to face his computer console, a definite hint of shrouded irritation in posture and voice.

For quite some time there was silence between the two, as Kirk sat deep in thought in the Captain's chair, chin cupped in his hand, and shooting curious glances at his first officer and trusted friend. It was Spock who broke the silence, turning to face the captain. "It is as I said Sir, there is no information about Dumbledore on the computer." Spock's tone implied that humans and captains in particular were stubborn, and should learn to listen to Vulcans more often.

Kirk stiffened, but kept his silence.

"With your permission Sir ..." Spock said.

"Very well Spock, talk to him and see what you can learn." Kirk answered. Then just as Spock was about to leave the bridge he said, "Mr Spock, I do expect to hear everything about your talk with Dumbledore."

"Of course Sir." Spock sounded almost insulted, nearly as insulted as when Bones had commented on how human Spock was becoming these days.

Spock stepped from the bridge and entered the turbo lift eagerly, his mother had told him one other thing about Dumbledore, something that had fascinated the lonely young boy.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Really just a build up to what happens later. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, please review. Next chapter Spock and Dumbledore meet. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Meanwhile Albus was comfortably settled in McCoy's office just off sick bay, enjoying a pleasant chat with the doctor. Much to McCoy's marvel his guest had conjured a pair of pale yellow rocking chairs. Faded paint softly peeling, and the scent of mint juleps carried the doctor back to long ago summer days spent on the verandah of his grandaddy's southern villa. Days when time seemed to stretch forever, as they rocked back and forth under the sun, talking of everything and nothing. McCoy stretched his legs, and sighed contentedly, "Like paradise regained ..." he murmured.

Albus twinkled at the doctor, as though he understood perfectly, and perhaps he did. Then took a long slow sip from his sugar crusted glass, rolling the flavours around his mouth appreciatively, "Mmmmmm nearly as good as sherbert lemons ..." The old wizard sighed blisfully, then fixed the doctor with a quizzical gaze, "You wouldn't happen to have any sherbert lemons would you ?"

"Sherbert lemons ? Are they some kind of 20th century medication ?" McCoy asked mystified.

Albus chuckled lightly, then with a flourish produced a paper bag from his robes, and holding it aloft, announced almost as though presenting royalty. "These are sherbert lemons !"

As McCoy stared in disgust at the vivid yellow sweets, Albus added, "They are candy, you know sweets ... they are the most heavenly delicious wonderful sweet in the entire world, no other sweet is even half as divine ! And I just wondered if you had any, because I'm running out."

"There's at least half a bag there ..." McCoy answered, as Albus popped another one into his mouth.

"Yes I know ... only enough for another few hours and that's if I eat less than normal too." Albus said sadly.

McCoy stared at him in shock, just how many of these disgustingly unhealthy looking sweets did he consume in a day ? How was the old man not horribly fat, or suffering from severe tooth decay ? "Perhaps they would last longer if you tried rationing them ... might be better for your health too ..." He added.

"Ration them ?" asked Albus, who was momentarily distracted by the fascinating looking medical display on the wall.

"Eat less of them to make them last !" McCoy snapped impatiently. "You eat far too many to be healthy, I reccomend cutting down to just two or three a day."

"Oh quite impossible I'm afraid my dear doctor." Albus said firmly, "I couldn't possibly survive on so few a day, quite impossible."

"Well you're soon going to have to survive on none at all." The doctor said firmly, then regretted his hasty words as Albus turned white as a sheet, looking almost like a small boy told that he couldn't have any more candy ever.

Patting the old man kindly on the shoulder, the doctor enquired, "Have you tried using the food slots to make more ? You could get one of the technicians to help you ... of course they can't produce every food, certain things just seem to be beyond their capabilities, mint juleps for example."

"Merlins beard No !" Albus yelped looking positively horrified at the idea, then remembering his manners added in a calmer tone. "I already tried that, a very helpful young man did his best but sadly the results were ... disgusting ... uhm ... not satisfactory at all."

Surpressing a violent shudder Albus recalled, how the technician had beamed at him hopefully as he presented him with the pallid yellow blobs the food slot had produced. Albus began to feel slightly queasy as he remembered, how he had felt obligated to eat the entire disgusting object, worse still he had eaten it slowly giving every possible sign of finding the blasted thing quite delicious, in order not to hurt the young man's feelings. The technician had gone on his way smiling happily, and thouroughly pleased with himself for helping this pleasant old man, while poor Albus had wondered if he would ever be able to face eating another sherbert lemon again. Fortunately that worry hadn't lasted too long. Albus shuddered again, the whole episode had been quite ghastly.

"Surely you can make candy without using those food slot things ?" Albus asked mournfully. "Someone on board must have some sherbert lemons surely ?"

"I'm a doctor not a sweet shop !" McCoy snapped, still slightly irritated by Albus' earlier response to his attempts to help.

"I don't think I like the future very much ..." Albus muttered sadly, as he wondered how he would survive without his beloved sherbert lemons. They were quite possibly his only weakness, he had been obsessed with them ever since his youth, when his mother had discovered them on a rare trip to a muggle shop. Though Albus adored all candy, sherbert lemons were his first love. Perhaps because they were the only remotely sweet thing which his extremely strict mother had allowed him to eat, believing that they were less unhealthy than other candies.

"It really isn't so bad, and I'm sure the Captain will find a way to get you home." McCoy said comfortingly, "Now how about another drink ?"

As Albus and McCoy sat sipping mint juleps companionably, Spock made his way towards sickbay, his mind alive with excitement, which the Vulcan tried to convince himself was simply intellectual curiosity. There was one thing about his mother's stories which Spock had omitted to tell the captain - his mother had also told her son that Dumbledore had a brilliant mind, that his intelligence was of a very high level. Seeing the ill hidden excitement on Spock's face, she had talked in great depth about what a brilliant thinker Dumbledore was reputed to be. Listening to his mother's words about such a clever man had been one of Spock's happiest childhood memories. This was what made Spock step with unusual eagerness towards sickbay, if Vulcans had been illogical enough to have heroes, then Dumbledore could almost be said to be Spock's. At the very least Spock was curious to see if his mother's stories were correct - of course she was a human, and what to a human might seem like brilliance would probably seem like average intelligence to a Vulcan. After all the Vulcan mind was not sullied with all that unneccessary emotion.

Within minutes of first meeting, Spock and Albus were involved in an intense intellectual discussion. At first McCoy did his best to listen but it soon became far too deep for him, and he was reduced to recognising the occasional phrase. It amused him greatly that both Spock and Albus would frequently describe things as fascinating. There even seemed to be varying degrees of fascinating ranging from 'quite fascinating' to 'extremely fascinating'.

Eventually the conversation turned to ways of returning Albus to his own time, with Albus stating in worried tones that he had a wife in his own time, one he loved very much, and he was most terribly concerned about her. McCoy's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise as Spock answered that he quite understood this. It was not like Spock to be so understanding of human emotions.

As the conversation turned to how to get Albus home, Kirk entered and seeing that the two were trying to get this eccentrically dressed, and potentially chaos causing man off his ship, settled comfortably in an armchair next to Bones and waited. Occassionally Kirk heard phrases like fabric of space and time, alternate realitys, and if saturns cusp were to intersect with jupiter rising. __Spock and Albus seemed to come up with one idea after another to get Albus home, but each one would be rejected as illogical, or not fitting with the laws of magic and the universe.

"would you like a sherbert lemon my dear Spock ? Albus asked, as they worked.

Spock hesitated, he was not a fan of human food, espeicially anything sweet, and this thing looked positively disgusting, being a ghastly vivid yellow colour.

"I really think you would appreciate it's subtle nuances of flavour ..." Albus said persuasively, "Never judge a sweet by it's look my dear Spock ..."

Cautiously Spock slipped the candy into his mouth, his face set in a politely neutral expression. As the unique mix of sweet and sour hit his taste buds, a look of sheer bliss flickered across his face so briefly that only the most observant of men would notice it. Albus' sapphire eyes twinkled brightly as he noticed this, it may have been his last lemon drop but it was worth it to see his new friend so happy. Albus chuckled softly to himself as the Vulcan jumped slightly, and snapped his expression back to his normal unemotional one.

For several minutes all was silent as Spock rolled the candy around on his tongue, savouring the multitude of flavours and sensations, and trying desperately to convince himself that he was simply fascinated by the new experience, and not really enjoying himself at all. As the sherbert centre exploded onto his tongue, it took every ounce of Vulcan willpower to prevent his eyebrows shooting upwards.

"A most fascinating experience. Do you happen to have any more ?" Spock hesitated slightly, he couldn't really say that if he could eat these strange sweets for the rest of his life, then he would be eternally happy. "It would be most interesting to study them further."

"I'm afraid that was my last one." Albus said mournfully, "Addictive aren't they ?" He added, glancing piercingly at Spock.

"Perhaps to humans." Spock answered dismissively, "My interest however is purely academic."

"of course ... of course ..." Albus murmured as his lips twitched.

"Captain, do we have any sherbert lemons on board ?" Spock asked in his most casual tone.

"I imagine the food slots could be programmed ... really Spock how are sherbert lemons relevant to getting rid of ..." Kirk paused and glanced at Albus. "I mean helping Mr Dumbledore to find his way home ?"

"Merlins beard NO ! Not the food slots ! Albus interjected in a horrified tone, "I tried and they were quite ghastly ... revolting ... utterly revolting..." Albus had turned a pale shade of green beneath his silvery beard.

"Perhaps if I were to attempt to ..." Spock offered.

"No, no, they really must be the real thing." Albus insisted, and to Kirk's astonsishment Spock accepted the old man's word on the matter.

For a few moments there was silence as Spock seemed deep in thought, and a still trembling Albus tried to push all recollection of foodslot produced sherbert lemons from his mind.

"None at all ..." spock mused at last, "So much food on board and yet not one single sherbert lemon ..."

"I know ... I know ..." Albus agreed, "You'd think a ship this big would have room for a little candy wouldn't you ..."

Spock however was lost in thought and failed to answer. "I wonder if it is possible to make some sherbert lemons using some other method ... " he muttered.

"Just one moment ..." The captain interrupted dangerously, "Arent you meant to be trying to find a way to get this crazy old man off my ship ?"

"Yes Captain, however I believe at this moment that the most logical course would be to turn our attentions to obtaining, or formulating some sherbert lemons." Spock answered.

"Oh absolutely !" Albus said happily.

"Logical !" spluttered Kirk "How is placing candy before the smooth running of my ship logical, Spock ?"

"Seems perfectly logical to me." Albus murmured.

"Then shall we procceed ?" Spock asked and when Albus responded with a nod of his silvery head, the two turned their attention to discussing how to make sherbert lemons.

"SPOCK !" Roared Captain Kirk, after a few minutes of disbelieving silence, "A word with you please !"

"Yes Captain, if you would just care to wait a moment ..."

"NOW SPOCK!" bellowed a furious Kirk, giving the vulcan no choice than to give the captain his full attention.

"He does remind me of my dear Minerva ..." Albus murmured sadly, as he gazed at the captain, who closely resembled a time bomb, "I do hope she isn't worried about me ..."

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Wow, that was a long chapter, it's really fun to be working on this story again, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, real life got in the way. I'll try to update faster in future, I hope you're all still reading this ! ;)**_

_**Thanks to all you wonderful people who have reviewed this so far, and apologies if I didn't thank any of you individually, my inbox was very chaotic when I returned from my long absence from fanfic. Please review if you have enjoyed this, reviews are the best reward a writer can have, and really help me to keep going. **_


End file.
